


LY²

by cc01



Category: LY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc01/pseuds/cc01





	LY²

ooc

·

洛羿让人给睡了。 

姓名不详，身份未明，唯一能确定的是个身材极品，叫的很好听的雏儿。

阳光顺着窗帘缝隙间洒入，大床上衣物枕头凌乱交叠码放着，地毯上散落着四五个用过的套子，空气中弥漫着纵欢后的腥膻。

突然，被褥里响起一阵窸窸窣窣，紧接着露出了一截紧实精健的小臂。

洛少爷半阖着眼，抻长胳膊在床头柜摸索手机，咣当一声闷响。

掉落的烟灰缸旁，若干粉红钞票大喇喇摊在米白色的地毯上，闪亮的硬币在阳光反射下格外刺眼。

1259块，

……零9毛。

洛羿捏起一枚银色硬币仔细端详了半晌，终于忍不住轻嗤一声。

自己这是被当鸭了？

然后嫖资还有零有整的？

这人特么什么毛病。

洛羿将硬币往空中一弹，拨通了酒店经理的电话：“对，昨夜今晨十层和停车场的所有监控。”

·

李玉的成人礼盛大而隆重，李家包下了会所最奢华的宴会厅，京城有头有脸的人物都觐着李老的面子前来捧场。

李玉今晚穿了一身深蓝色手工西装，面料考究，剪裁精细。他是典型的衣架子，宽肩窄腰长腿，简单利落的收腰款更衬身材。

洛羿跟在父亲身边周旋，目光却不由自主时刻追逐着今晚的主角。

那的确是张极好看的脸。

脸蛋不过巴掌大小，五官生的精致，形肤昳丽，清雅出尘，是同龄人中出挑的漂亮。

“犬子刚回国，以后还得多向令郎请教。”

洛羿在父亲引荐下，彬彬有礼喊了声哥哥，左手托臂倾身和李玉碰了下杯。

李玉稍稍颔首，酒喝的不紧不慢，下颚微扬，勾勒出流畅优美的颈线，举手投足带着贵气优雅，言语间尽是淡淡的疏离。

洛羿喉结上下一滑，又想起这人衣衫褪尽的模样，属于少年的紧实青涩的腹肌，挺翘润滑的臀，湿漉漉的眼睛，被干狠了也唇线紧抿，呜咽着任眼泪簌簌浸湿了浓密的睫羽。人如其名，又冷又傲，纯的像块璞玉，让人想要狠狠亵渎个干净。

推杯换盏，酒过三巡，李玉面色绯红，醉意迷蒙，晃晃悠悠眼看就要倒下台阶，被洛羿眼疾手快拥进怀里。

“我扶哥哥去休息吧。”洛羿向长辈礼貌告别，又找服务生叫了碗醒酒茶，一手托着李玉的腰，另一手环住肩膀，朝电梯走去。

电梯里，李玉不老实的在洛羿身上来回乱蹭，发出暧昧不明的哼唧，温热的鼻息喷在洛羿耳畔，勾的他心猿意马，要不是监控，差点儿把人就地办了。

一进门李玉就嚷着要洗澡，洛羿好脾气的扶他坐进浴缸，试好水温，又绅士地合上浴室门。

一顿折腾完，洛羿坐到沙发上，松了松领带无奈一笑，怎么成他妈柳下惠了。

哗啦啦的水声只响了片刻便没了动静，洛羿推开门，浓郁的酒味糅合着木调尾香扑面而来。透过弥漫的水雾，刚才撒酒疯的少年正枕着胳膊乖乖倚在浴缸边缘，呼吸均匀，睡的香甜。

白衬衫解到第四颗纽扣，被水浸的近乎透明的布料半掩着胸前旖旎。裤子只褪去一半，光洁白皙的小腿荡在浴缸外沿，殷红水润的唇瓣微颤，好似在喃喃呓语着什么，说不出的性感动人。

洛羿下腹一紧，漂亮的眼睛眯起，如同野兽在逡巡自己不知如何下口的猎物。片刻他倾身捞起浴缸中的少年，低头吻上了他的喉结。

·

“唔……”李玉倏地睁开眼，奋力挣扎，奈何下颚被洛羿用虎口死死扣住，动弹不得。

洛羿的吻带着狠戾的粗暴，像野兽撕咬，极具煽惑性，唇舌间还带着红酒余味的甘醇，柔软的舌头生硬地侵入，放肆地席卷过口腔每一个角落，舌尖用力舔过舌根內侧，由里向外滑动，李玉被吻的几近窒息，最后只凭下意识机械吞吐着津液，唇分时涎水滴滴答答滑落在颈肩，直至新鲜的空气注入大脑，才将将找回失焦的视线。

“……滚出去！”李玉恼羞成怒，浑身颤抖，“出……唔……”

剩下的话又被洛羿悉数堵回唇里，洛羿一只手从松开的衬衫下摆探入，耐心拨弄乳首，另一只手隔着内裤轻缓地揉按李玉半硬的性器。

“……滚开！”李玉扬起胳臂，巴掌还没落下就被洛羿抓住了手腕：“哥哥你硬了，我帮你。”

洛羿把人翻身抵在墙壁，钳住李玉的腕骨高扬过头顶，胯间炙热的硬物若即若离蹭着李玉的臀瓣，犬牙从蝴蝶骨撕咬啃舐到后颈的软肉。

“怎么穿上衣服，哥哥就不认识我了呢？”洛羿感受着李玉的喘息逐渐急促，突然停下动作，反扯过李玉的手，掌心覆上手背，蛮横地将手指嵌入李玉的指缝，强迫他去摸自己火热硬挺的物件，“连它也不认识了？”

“……你。”李玉感受到掌间的炙热愈加滚烫，温度从掌心燃遍全身。

“平安夜，宝格丽酒店，”洛羿压低声线，“视频在手机，要一起重温吗？”

李玉猛然想起被死党灌醉走错房间的荒唐一夜，醒的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，自己当时大脑一片空白，稀里糊涂就把钱包里的所有现金扔在地上，夹着衣服仓皇而逃。

“那……是你？”李玉扭过头惊讶地望向洛羿，记忆中那张模糊的俊脸与眼前人渐渐重合。

洛羿没回答，只迷恋地盯着李玉的眼睛，但那不是情人间的缠绵悱恻。此时的洛羿像极了午夜里嗅到珍馐的狼，柔软的皮毛下悍戾的利爪和獠牙早已暗然出鞘。

他虔诚地吻了吻李玉泛红的眼角，把他抱起来放在穿衣凳上，单膝跪地，俯身含住了他的性器。

“唔……”性器被湿润的口腔包裹，一股强烈的暖流裹挟着情欲涌来，陌生又难以自持的酥麻顷刻间席卷全身，李玉的身子不自觉向后仰，腰部撞上冰凉的大理石台面，整个人跟随着本能耽溺在无尽的欲海中。

洛羿从阴囊吮吸到顶端，再整根吞入，亲吻舔舐涨的青紫的血管，舌尖灵活的在会阴处游走，温热的手掌揉搓着李玉的臀瓣，指尖有意无意挤进臀缝刮蹭过隐秘处。

“嗯……”李玉难耐地呻吟起来，手指没入洛羿乌黑的额发，原本苍白的脸上泛起潮红。

浴室的暖风开的足，很快李玉的额角汗津涔涔，水渍沿着修长的脖颈往下淌，胸口两抹殷红衬得皮肤近乎病态的白，锁骨潋着薄汗，恍若着了层润泽的白釉，往下是一连片纵欢后的糜艳。

洛羿抬眸欣赏着，像被注入了一针兴奋剂，突然加重了吮吸的速度和力度。

“啊……”李玉泄出一声低吼，拼命昂起下颚，双手颤抖着死死揪住洛羿的衣领，精液一股股喷薄而出，李玉被极致的快感刺激的竭力挣脱，洛羿单手把人拉回来，紧紧箍住手腕。 洛羿抽了两张纸巾帮李玉擦拭，又用指腹慢慢抹去自己嘴角的白液。

发泄后的李玉浑身无力，大半个身子软在洛羿怀里，洛羿把人轻轻放到床上，往沾满精液的指尖倒了些润滑液，急不可耐向穴口探去。

“啊……”

感受到异物的猛然入侵，李玉猝然回神，眼睛睁大，脊背本能弓起，“不行……出去……。”

“趴好。”洛羿按住李玉的肩膀，安抚地亲了亲李玉的额角。

只开过一次苞的后穴紧致又干涩，洛羿弄了半天才勉强挤进了一根食指。

多余的润滑液混着体液从李玉大腿根部缓缓淌下，白皙的股间满是黏腻羞赧的水痕。

李玉疼得呜咽着身体不断颤抖，口中发出断断续续的呻吟：“不要……”，只要一动就被洛羿抓的更紧。

终于小穴勉强将洛羿的三根手指整根吸入，洛羿修长的手指沿着肠壁的褶皱肆意搅动，指腹向四周按压像是在寻找什么，李玉不受控地扭动着腰肢，发出阵阵呜咽，极力想要远离那兴风作浪的手指。

却不知这令洛羿更加兴奋，“哥哥你咬的太紧了。”，洛羿轻笑一声，继续往更深处探寻温热柔软，迷迷糊糊中，李玉甚至可以清晰感受到洛羿食指骨节上的那块疤。

“啊！”突然洛羿不知道触到了什么地方，李玉惊喘着昂起脖颈。

比刚才更难以言喻的快感，疯狂鞭笞着全身的神经末梢，李玉不自主颤抖了起来，愈加慌乱地想要挣脱洛羿铁钳般的禁锢，拼命直起身扯着床单往前爬。

洛羿另一手的虎口骤然收紧，死死掼住他的脚踝一把拽了回来。

“又想爽完就跑？”

洛羿猛地抽出手指，套弄了几下已经硬的不行的性器，扶着李玉的胯往身下一按，找准角度猛然挺身，性器整根长驱直入，一下达到了一个可怕的深度。

这才是那头卸下温柔伪装，真正的恶狼。

“啊！”比刚才更强烈的充实感和压迫感铺天盖地感席卷而来，甬道每一处皱褶都被生硬地强行撑开，李玉的脊背绷紧，本能地弓起腰拼命反抗。

太深了，真的太深了，疯狂的交媾中李玉只剩下这一个念头。

“看来上回没把你艹爽。”洛羿箍住李玉的胯骨，惩罚式地又往最深处狠顶了两下，李玉抽噎着疯狂摇头，闷哼还未来的及出口，就被强势捏住下颌掰回脑袋，唇如暴风骤雨般压上来，唇分时洛羿倾身贴在李玉耳边，寒声道：“还跑吗？”

李玉反手拧着床单的手指骨节微微泛白，唇线紧抿，拼命摇头。

“真乖。”洛羿亲了亲李玉的发旋，攥紧李玉的手臂。大开大合地操干起来。

性器快速抽动带出淫乱黏腻的水声，交合的碰撞声在空旷的房间回荡。洛羿每一次挺入都精准有力撞在敏感点上，李玉雪白的大腿内侧被蹭得通红。

李玉只觉得全身的力气仿佛都被抽干了，手脚绵软无力，视线涣散，只剩下撕裂的疼痛和灭顶的快感在自己残碎的身体里交织痴缠，直到洛羿泄出一声性感嘶哑的低吼，释放在自己身体最深处，终于彻底失去了意识。 从床上到沙发再到浴室，断断续续又做了五六回，清理的时候李玉昏睡了过去，吹干头发，洛羿把人卷进被子耐心掖好被角，轻轻吻了吻额头：“生日快乐。” 

·

被过度开发的某处又辣又疼，李玉感觉自己的骨头像被陈醋泡了一宿，浑身酸痛，嗓子也沙哑的不像话。

李玉破天荒让司机停在了校门口，打算先去便利店买个口罩装感冒，等候排队时身后传来一阵叽叽喳喳。

“听说今天一班转来一个校草！”

“校草？真的假的？还能比李玉帅？”

“style不同。”

“天呐一班女生上辈子集体拯救了宇宙吗？”

“哎，我爸为什么不是李刚！”

“你爸就算是李刚，你那成绩也进不去一班。”

李玉一路吃瓜，大概了解了今日校园头条：自己班新转来一个和自己各方面不相上下的校草学霸。

脑海里突然闪现出昨晚那张俊脸，呼吸倏然一窒，心跳也跟着不由自主加快了速度。

李玉走到转角，突然被一个温暖坚实的拥抱包裹住了，淡淡的薄荷香从上至下笼罩全身，清透如泉水的声音响在耳边：

“早啊，哥哥。”


End file.
